Good Bye
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: Kind of a one-shot thing of how Hermione leaves Ron for Draco. I'm experimenting with these characters so hope you enjoy it either way!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, never have, never will. Here's the short story, hope you like it! **

**"Go" by Hanson (Yes Hanson Dammit)**

_For all the love we've made  
The lamp gets dusty  
The pipes get rusty  
But I don't want to wash my hands clean_

Hermione sighed, taking a look around the room for the last time. There was a large mess on the floor.  
She knelt down, picking up the pieces of the broken glass, seeing the picture still in its frame close by and picking it up carefully.  
Her heart suddenly felt heavy as she saw it. The wedding picture of her and Ron. Tears streamed down her face as she tossed it aside and continued to pick up not only the pieces of glass, but of her heart. How was it that in all the years they've known each other she could love him and put up with his temper, and now, she could stand him no longer. He'd changed, and now surprisingly enough she'd fallen into the arms of another. Someone very unexpected.

She smiled lightly at the memory. Meeting Draco Malfoy the first day she ran away from Ron was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Sighing, Hermione turned and knew exactly who was standing in the doorway. The tall redhead that would now soon be her ex-husband.

His eyes were red, tears streaming as he came to her. His hands reached for her and she braced for the feel of them around her throat. The feeling never came as his hands landed on her shoulders and she felt a light kiss to her temple. Looking into her eyes, he shook his head. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you..." and he let the tears flow more.

She placed a hand on his arm, not sure what to say, but looking into his eyes. Eyes that had long ago captured her heart but now had scared her more than a dozen times.

_You say you love me too  
Then why won't you go through  
With the nightly kisses  
With the hits and the misses  
If you can make it on your own then_

Go if you want to go  
But stay if you want to know  
The way through the mess we've made  
And lie in a bed you know  
Or go

There was a knock on the door. It swung open, and Hermione looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He held her trunk in one  
hand while keeping his wand ready in the other. He stood aside, waiting patiently. He wouldn't force her to go with him, but he knew she wanted to. So he waited, knowing that her heart still held a place for Ron Weasley. Surprisingly, he found that with time he understood what love was. Between friends and lovers. Soon, he learned that a lover was only a lover. A true lover was one who understood him as he could understand himself. Hermione Granger had made him learn, yet she was not a lover. She was his best friend, and he would wait for her, walk with her, and one day if she let him...be her new husband.

Ron turned away from Hermione, staring into Draco's eyes. He straightened and stood aside. He had been wrong to mistreat someone so sweet. And someone who was so evil had found a band-aid to cure the wounded. With respect, Ron nodded and exited the room, knowing that even though his heart ached, Hermione would be well off.

_I heard your moving van  
But I didn't take a stand  
You can't leave with them  
You can't live without them  
I never thought I'd want to let you_

Go if you want to go  
But stay if you want to know  
The way through the mess we've made  
And lie in a bed you know  
Or go  


Hermione walked to Draco, looking into his eyes the entire time. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she needed him. Yes, one day she  
would allow him to marry her, to be her protector as he had already begun to become. It was still awkward, her enemy turning into her best friend, and the new love of her life. But now she knew that the unexpected must always be around the corner from the lessons heading one's way.

She smiled up at him as they stood on the path to the Malfoy Manor.

He looked down at her, returning the smile. "I love you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She squeezed his hand in hers. She felt it, but she knew that he already knew, and he also knew that she was not ready to speak those words aloud just yet. Understanding passed between them, and Draco leaned in, placing a gentle, tender kiss to her lips. "I'll never let harm fall upon you again..." With that, he led the way, and Hermione was still filled with sadness. But, ahead of her was a new life, and she knew that safety was with her at last...

_For all the love we've made  
Just one thing stays the same  
The lamp gets dusty  
The pipes get rusty  
But I don't want to wash my hands clean_

You say you love me too  
Then why won't you go through  
With the nightly kisses  
With the hits and the misses  
If you can make it on your own then

Go if you want to go  
But stay if you want to know  
The way through the mess we've made  
And lie in a bed you know  
Or go


End file.
